poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets The BFG (1989)
''Winnie the Pooh Meets The BFG ''is a Winnie the Pooh/Cosgrove Hall Films Crossover film that was made by TheFoxPrince11. It appeared on Youtube somewhere in 2011. A remake will soon be made by 76859Thomas and will on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Sophie is a young orphaned girl living in the orphanage of the cantankerous and abusive Mrs. Clonkers. One night, Sophie wakes up and goes to look through the window but sees a cloaked giant blowing something through a trumpet into a bedroom window down the street; whereupon the giant notices her and snatches her to the realm of Giant Country. In his cave, the giant identifies himself as the Big Friendly Giant (the BFG for short) who blows dreams into the bedrooms of children at night, while all the other 9 giants are vicious, child-eating beasts. Because the BFG refuses to eat people or steal food from humans, he subsists on a revolting vegetable known as a "Snozzcumber", which is all that grows in Giant Country. He explains to Sophie that he took her so that she couldn't tell anyone that she had seen him and start a giant hunt. Sophie and BFG quickly become friends; but Sophie is soon put in danger by the sudden arrival of the Bloodbottler Giant, who suspects BFG of harbouring a human after hearing him talking. The BFG tricks the Bloodbottler into eating part of the horrid-tasting Snozzcumber to repel him from his cave, during which Sophie (who had been hiding inside the gooey center of the Snozzcumber) is almost eaten. BFG makes her a new dress out of her blanket to replace her ruined nightgown. When Sophie announces she is thirsty, BFG treats her to a delicious fizzy drink called "Frobscottle", whose bubbles go downwards, which causes the drinker to flatulate; this is known as a "whizzpopper" to giants, and causes the drinker to soar and shoot around the place. The next morning, BFG takes Sophie to Dream Country to catch more dreams, but they are first tormented by the other giants along the way; notably by the Fleshlumpeater Giant, who is the leader of the giants and the largest and most fearsome and hideous. In Dream Country, BFG demonstrates his dream-catching skills to Sophie and teaches her to fly; but BFG also captures a nightmare which he says is the worst kind of dream. Upon arriving at his Dream Cave, BFG shows Sophie all the dreams he has captured already and locks away the nightmare in his cavern of lava in a tiny chest which contains various other nightmares he's captured, and takes Sophie to watch him on his dream-blowing duties; but this is cut short when the Fleshlumpeater devours a little boy whom BFG had previously given a pleasant dream. Sophie tries to intervene, but BFG flees with her to keep her safe. Afterwards, the grief-stricken Sophie tries to persuade BFG to stop the evil giants. At first, BFG is reluctant to do so out of cowardliness and low trust in humans; but Sophie develops a plan to expose the evil giants to the Queen of the United Kingdom. Using dreams from his collection, BFG creates a nightmare, blows it into the Queen's bedroom, leaves Sophie on the Queen's windowsill to confirm the dream, and retreats into the palace gardens, re-emerging when Sophie calls to him. Because the dream included foreknowledge of Sophie's presence, the Queen believes her story, and speaks with BFG. After considerable effort by the palace staff, BFG is given a copious breakfast. Once ready, the army and the air force, in a fleet of RAF Chinook helicopters, follow BFG to Giant Country to the 9 giants' homeland, where the giants are tied up and taken prisoner. The only giant at large is Fleshlumpeater, who immediately attacks BFG for his betrayal and later pursues Sophie when she intervenes; but after a long chase he is stopped when BFG subdues him with the nightmare he had captured earlier, which he later reveals was a nightmare about Jack and his beanstalk, both of which all giants, including BFG himself, fear. The tethered giants are then all transported by the helicopters to London, where they are imprisoned in a deep metal pit and forced to eat Snozzcumbers for the rest of their lives. The orphanage is closed down so the children move into the palace and Mrs. Clonkers is given the job of feeding giants. Contrary to the book's ending, BFG and Sophie return to Giant Country instead of staying in England. Trivia * Rafiki, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Yoyo and Doc Croc are guest starring in both version of this film. * The Vultures: (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Louis, Genie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, Plank, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in the upcoming remake. * The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Morgana, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent and Team Rocket will be working with Fleshlumpeater and the other giants in the remake version.. * Genie made his brief appearance near the end of the original version of the film helping Pooh, Sophie, The BFG and their friends get rid of all the giants, But he will make his full guest star appearance in the upcoming remake. * Yoyo and Doc Croc made their debut in this film. * Masters of the 100 Acre Team will be absent in this film due to past adventures. * The BFG: Digitally Restored Edition was released on DVD in the UK in 2012 the same year, Both Pokémon 4Eever ''and Pokémon Heroes were re-released on Blu-Ray by StudioCanal in the UK. * 76859Thomas originally planning to guest star Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch and Team Rocket in ''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The BFG, but decides to guest star them in Pooh version instead. Category:Fox Prince Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Remakes Category:76859Thomas